


Stay

by JulietWayne



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietWayne/pseuds/JulietWayne
Summary: It was supposed to be a secret but Sherlock accepts it rather well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story for about week so I thought I'd share! and yes, I did a little easter (ish) character in it ;)  
> Enjoy!

[Name] stormed out of the 221C slamming her door shut on the way out. 

“[Name]? Where are you going?” Sherlock asked as you made your way downstairs and out of the flat. 

“None of your business!” you yelled as you huffed your way down

“Why indeed, it is my business, you haven’t been home last night and—“ Sherlock followed you downstairs, trying to catch up with you. 

“Hell it’s none of your business, I’m old enough to take of myself Sherlock, you should just worry about your girlfriend!” you said sternly as you walk out of the flat. 

“What? How is Janine in this?” he grabbed your arm making you face him, you tried shaking him off but he wouldn’t budge, “well? Is it?” 

You sighed; of course it has something to do with Janine. It was just a month of ago that your best friend, Mary was married to John Watson and that’s where Sherlock meet her. You weren’t supposed to fall in love with the Sherlock Holmes but alas, it happened and you blamed Mycroft Holmes for it. 

“No, it has nothing to do with Janine. Now, let me go. I’m going to see Mary,” you said looking straight at his blue- greenish eyes. Sherlock sense your discomfort and stress and decided to respect your decision. 

“Will you be home?” he asked before letting you go. Your eyes soften at his question. You hate when he acts like this, one moment you think he cares about you more than a friend but then you would remember that he is with someone else. 

“I- I don’t know Sherlock. Maybe,” you slowly back away giving him a small smile, walking away from the worried Sherlock Holmes. 

 

You got to Mary’s flat and to your surprise; Mary got the idea why you were upset about.

“John told me what happened” Mary gave you a hug right when she opened the door, “would you like anything to drink?” 

“Some coffee please, it’s going to be a long night,” you said, taking off your coat. 

“And why is that?” Mary asked as she walked to the kitchen. 

“Nothing, just a lot of thinking!” you yelled at the living room, “I don’t even know why he changed like this all of a sudden. Just wanting a girlfriend the next day?” Something seems really off with Sherlock, he never gets this close to anyone. He was smiling, touching her and just being public about his relationship. It’s not the Sherlock Holmes that you know.

“I mean anyone can change right? Sure, Sherlock could be a little bit of a—“ 

“sociopath” Mary smiled at you, holding a tray with two cups and a pot of coffee. 

“Exactly! But they still need someone or will find someone” you groaned. Mary is not wrong; everyone will eventually find that someone but you never thought it would be so sudden. Then again, things like this, is usually unexpected. If anything, you would still blame Mycroft for this. 

“Whatever, I just can’t stand being in the same building as them. I can hear her giggling and— things. I swear, I’m this close into moving out” you showed how much of patience you have left with this whole ordeal. 

“Or you can just let him know how you feel” Mary suggested as she hands you your cup of coffee. 

“Or I can just move out” you said stubbornly. Even your pride doesn’t want to admit it that you have fallen in love with the great Sherlock Holmes. 

Mary sighed as she took a sip, “You know, he was really worried about you last night. He said that you didn’t come home” 

“Did John tell you that?” Mary shook her head. 

“No, Sherlock called me. He said that he come home from dinner with Janine around late evening. He went to check up on you at your flat but the place is empty. He sent you a message but you didn’t respond” it was true, you didn’t respond when he asked you where you were. You were out from your mission with Frank, as per Mycroft. You were dealing with things, that none of them know about. They don’t even know what you actually do for a living. 

“I was out with a friend. He needs me to help with something. It was late and he told me to stay at his place” you did eventually come home, around five in the morning. Frank dropped you off made sure you were safe. It’s just the military in him. 

“Well, he was worried sick, you know maybe—in a way, I think he—“ 

“Mary don’t even think about finishing that sentence” you knew you’re in denial but you don’t want to get your hopes up. 

You’re phone rang and quickly glancing at the screen, you decided to pick it up, “Sorry I have to take this” you got out of your seat and walking to the kitchen area. 

“Hey Frank” 

“Hey kiddo, the boss needs us right now, just go to over some briefing for tonight” you heard his raspy voice at the other side of the phone. 

“Already?” you weren’t in mood for anything but it’s better to get over it now. 

“Yeah, do you want me to get you anything?” Frank is like the older brother you never had. You have been partners for about 5 years now and you treat him as family. Well, besides Mary, John, Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson; Frank has been through for you as well. 

“I need all the caffeine, to stay awake,” you said to him making him chuckle.

“I think we’ve been around me way too much” 

“I think so too. Alright, I’ll meet you at his place” with that you hung up and walking back to where Mary is. 

“I need to go, it’s Frank,” Mary raised her eyebrows at you, giving you that look. 

“He is just a friend Mary. Like my older brother” you gave her a quick hug before leaving the apartment.

“At least text Sherlock that you will be home or will be home late” you rolled your eyes; they are not going to drop this subject are they? Just like family, Mary and John are the parents of this circle. 

“Fine,” 

“Promise?” Mary called after you before you shut the door

“Yes, mother! I promise” Mary laughed and as promised, you texted Sherlock as soon as you stepped out of the apartment. 

‘I’ll be home late, don’t wait up’  
-[Name] 

You reached the place where you were supposed to meet Frank and your boss for a brief meeting before carrying out your mission. Apparently, tonight’s target was Charles Augustus Magnussen. One of the powerful business man that London, as ever known or at least that what everyone is saying. Someone has hired you and Frank to eliminate this man, making it quick and clean. There’s no doubt that you and Frank can get the job done. 

This evening came a lot sooner that you have expected; you have reached the main door to Magnussen’s office/ home. You were given an access card that wouldn’t set the alarm, just in case that Janine, yes, Sherlock’s girlfriend- is the assistant for Magnussen, himself. When your boss mentioned to neutralize the people in the office and you found that Janine was the assistant. Frank had a feeling that you were going to do more than neutralize Janine. 

“Play nice [Name]” Frank said before he went to his place at the rooftop to make sure that you are covered for every corner. 

“People are already inside, time to make your move” not a second pass, swiping the card, and entering the elevator. 

“It’s John and he’s tending someone—“ you exited the elevator walking towards the office and saw kneeling beside the unconscious Janine. 

“John? What are you doing here?” John was startled by your voice and looking at you with confusion. He looks at Janine and back to you but he was unsure on what to say. 

“John, is Sherlock with you?” John shook his head, trying to keep himself together

“Yeah, he—he is upstairs” he pointed at the silencer that your holding, “why do you have that? Why are you here?”

“I’ll explain later, is Janine okay?” even though, you were told to play nice you still felt bad that Janine was hurt. 

“Yeah—she just got knocked out and—“ you walked pass John and making your way to where Sherlock could be. 

“Upstairs, three people” Frank said through your earpiece. Three? You thought, who could be the third person. Was there someone else that wanted Magnussen killed? 

Running to the room at the end of the hall, you peak through ajar door. In the room, you saw Magnussen on his kneels with hands behind his head, Sherlock standing across from Magnussen and Mary. 

You’re stomach drop and you felt a twist in it. Your very best friend is pointing a gun at Sherlock with died look in her eyes. You were glued to your spot until you heard Frank call your name. 

“[Name], now is not the time.” you nod slightly and walking inside pointing the gun at Mary. 

“Put it down Mary. It doesn’t have to end this way”

“[Name]? what—what are you—“ you cut off Sherlock but you didn’t take your eyes off Mary. 

“Does John know?” your heart goes out to John. Mary has a secret identity of her own just like you. 

“Does Sherlock know?” touché, but that’s different. 

“It’s a different story Mary. Whatever Magnussen has on you. Frank and I will handle it” you notice Sherlock distressed with the whole situation- you don’t blame him, you thought it would be a smooth elimination. 

“Frank?” Sherlock asked. 

“I got my eyes on Magnussen” Frank said. 

“I’m so sorry [Name]. I don’t need your help” she positioned her gun to Sherlock but this time, aiming towards his chest, “I wasn’t thinking it was going to come down to this” 

Everything happened so fast that next thing you know that you knew is that you was pain and shock. Right on your abdomen was this pain that was slowly spreading through your chest. You heard got shots in the room. The thing, you heard was Sherlock’s voice. 

“You have to stay awake [Name]. Stay awake” you couldn’t, you were just glad that he was okay. 

 

“You know it’s not a bad idea to stay at Baker Street” Mycroft said as took a sip of his hot tea. 

“I’m not babysitting your brother Mycroft. I’m a Hitman, not a sitter” Mycroft shrugged

“It’s the same thing, you can just hit him if he misbehave” you rolled your eyes. You’ve just moved in London with your partner Frank. You would have stayed with him but you would like your own space regardless. Not that Mycroft need any hitman in his book but he would like to keep someone around, just in case of any threats or business deals. 

“I haven’t even met him,” you said but the man sitting across from you just smirked. 

“He’s right there” you looked behind you and there stood Sherlock with a sad look in his eyes. 

then all your memories seems to rush back to you, you remember how his eyes seem to shine when you walk in the room. The way he talks to you, and the way he acts around you, “Sherlock—what—what are you doing here?” 

“You left me [Name],” you were confused, “You shouldn’t have jumped in front of me like that,” 

“I did it to protect you!” 

“Well, you did but that consequences" you shook your head trying to keep your tears from falling. It started to get colder and darker, you start to feel more pain. 

“What’s happening?” you asked Sherlock with hit of panic. 

“Your heart. It stopped beating” 

“What? Why? I—I’m not—“ you turned to Mycroft who was still sitting in his seat. 

“Mycroft you have to help me. What do I do?” you walked to towards the older Holmes. 

“You have to wake up [Name]. You can’t get comfy. Wake up” 

“You have to wake up [Name]” you heard John’s voice. You placed your hands to your chest, feeling cold but your heart is slowly fading. 

“You are stronger than this [Name]. Wake up” Mycroft said

“You can’t leave me [Name]. I will be here when you open your eyes” the dream Sherlock walk up to you, placing his hands on your shoulder. 

“On the count of three, together” he said with determination. You gave him a weak nod but you trusted. They need you and you need them, this can’t be the end for you. Not giving without a fight. 

“One” you took a deep breath

“Two” your [eye color] orbs locked with Sherlock and giving you a encouraging nod. 

“Three” 

 

A steady beating noise of the heart monitor rang through your ears and your vision is a bit blurry, ‘did it work?’ you thought as you try to focus your vision at the blurry figure in front of you. 

“[Name],” you heard with the deep, velvet voice. 

“Sherlock” you whisper feeling your throat like sandpaper. You tried to swallow taking away the dryness. 

“I thought—I thought we lost you and—but you” for the first time in 3 years, you never heard Sherlock Holmes to be speechless, the man with deductions. 

“I know—I heard you… I’m alright” you tried to sit up from your position but groaned in process. Everything just aches and hurts; it felt like you’ve been run over by the bus. 

“You wouldn’t recommend doing that” Sherlock took the remote from the side of your bed and pushing a bottom that moves the bed from the upright position

“I feel like I’ve been hit by the bus,” you said looking at him. You notice how tired he looked, dark circle under his beautiful eyes with his messy curls. You always loved his messy curls. 

“Well, not really. You’re just sore from the shot, right at the abdomen really. There was no exit wounds so you were bleeding fast” right, you remembered everything now, Mary shot Sherlock, well was going too when you jump right in front of him before it hit him. You were trained to be fast and quick—you were quick enough to save him. 

“You didn’t have to take that bullet for me,” Sherlock said breaking out of your thoughts, “that was meant for me not you” 

“Instinct, I guess. I couldn’t let John go through knowing that his best mate is shoot or dead” Just like you, Mary has the characteristics and skills of a hitman, why didn’t you notice it sooner. Helping Sherlock and John with the cases, solving puzzles when Sherlock is stuck on something, it’s skills that a hitman could only know. 

“You thought no one cared if you got shot?” Sherlock said irritated, “I have you know that there are people that care” he glared at you. 

“I care about you, so does John, Mrs. Hudson, your friend Frank- which by the way, you owe me an explanation” 

You cut him off from his babbling, “I don’t need to explain anything about—wait did you say you care about me?” 

Sherlock scuffed as he let go of your hand, you didn’t even notice that he’s been holding you along. “Did you hit your head as well? Of course, I do!” 

“Well, I mean—“ you try to wrap your head around this, “I thought—you know your with Janine and—“ 

“It was just all an act to get inside Magnussen’s office” you lightly slap Sherlock’s hand. 

“Why didn’t you tell me! You know I have to listen to her call you Sherl for like what? 2 weeks!” you scolded him, if he cares about you, he would at least let you know he took a case about Magnussen. 

“You should know me better than anyone else, [Name]. You know I don’t show public affection to anyone like that,” you pouted, he was right- if anything, you know Sherlock better than anyone. He has confined to you about things he never go to John about. He has spent so much time in 221C and vice versa. You guys were basically inseparable.

“Just don’t scare me like anymore or in the future” Sherlock rest his head on your hand, “Promise me, that you’ll stay” he said before closing his eyes. You smiled, resting your hand other on his curly hair. 

“I promise”

You woke up in the middle of night with Frank calling your name. You finally had fallen asleep but to be only woken up by your partner. 

“You better have a good reason for waking me up Frank” 

Frank chuckled as he unplugged the needles in your arms, “what are you doing?” 

“I’m taking you home sweetheart” He pulled a wheelchair beside your bed. 

“Because? You just decided this?” 

“Wasn’t me, I’m just following orders” you rolled your eyes. Sometimes, your boss is so heartless, he would always do this; he would make you or Frank still go on missions even though you’re injured. 

“Can you tell boss, that some time off would be great” Frank lifted you off the bed and carefully placing you to the wheelchair. You flinched from your wound and taking a deep exhale. 

“Sorry about that and it’s not the boss” 

“Then who?” 

“Your boyfriend asked me to” 

You’ve never been so happy to see 221B Baker Street again, it feels like it’s been to long that you’ve been home and all you want to do is just spend your days in your bed and sleep. Frank was about to carry you again, when you told him that you need move your muscles since they have been aching since you woke up. 

You heard voices at 221B and it sounded like a heated argument. You were about to take another step to get your 221C, when Frank told you that Sherlock want to keep an eye on you. 

“Since when do you listen to him? I thought you dislike like the guy” 

“I do dislike him but I will put up with him for you” he said looking away. Frank was never the sharing your feelings put of person but he means well, “Plus, he wanted to take care of you so I couldn’t really say no” this makes your heart melt, you wanted Frank and Sherlock get along and if they are both trying then you couldn’t ask for more. 

You made your way to the 221B with Frank behind you, slowly opening the door. You found Sherlock, John, Mary and Mrs. Hudson standing in the living room. 

“Oh! [Name], my dear look at you!” Mrs. Hudson rushed to your side, “You don’t look so well” You slowly walked inside giving her a comforting smile. 

“Well, being shot is not fun but you know I lived” 

“I’m sorry about that” Mary chimed in, giving you an apologetic look. 

“You shot her?” John asked in disbelief, “Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on” 

Sherlock was by your side not a minute later, putting his arm around your waist and leading you to the couch. 

“You better take care of her Holmes or I will hurt you” 

“Frank” you scold your partner giving out threats. 

“She’s in good hands” Sherlock give him a small smile before giving you a kiss on the forehead. 

“That, that! You need you explain that too” John added pointing at his affection towards you. 

“Where should I begin?” Sherlock smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

You looked at Sherlock, John and Mary as you wait for them to explain the situation that just happened two days ago. 

“Why are you guys looking at me for?” then it was your cue that they were waiting why you were at Magnussen’s office, “I—I was the one that got shot, why do I have to go first?” John glared at you then back to Mary, noticing that he doesn’t have patient with you or their current situation. You shifted into a comfortable position at the couch, trying to ignore the aches and pains that shot through your body. 

“Take this Sherlock, just in case I go into shock” handing Sherlock a case that Frank gave you earlier. 

You took a deep breath, “Agent 47, Frank Castle is an ex US Marine Captain into a hitman; he was at tour in Vietnam was he was set up and framed. His family was murdered in front of him” You remembered him at the park as he cried over his family. You found that he was set up and that his family was in danger but you got there too late.

“We were looking for the person that killed Frank’s family until we—we were hired by different people, gangs, organizations to take Intel and eliminate people,” the job became too dangerous for you and Frank, you basically have to change your name at one point. 

“People were after us, Hitman after hitman—we manage to kill them before they got to us until your brother stepped in”

“Oh my goodness” John whispered running his hand through his hair

“He offered us protection and to delete everything in the book for us, a chance to start over. I didn’t want to take it in the beginning but Frank thought we need an ally” he also asked you if you can keep an close watch on his little brother, you thought it was some kind of babysitting job but normal is what you need. Needed some change, “So, we work for Mycroft as agents and I guess Hitman for any emergency purposes, of course” 

“Even the British Government has gone rouge” John commented again not taking this news rather well. You gazed at Sherlock who was quiet the whole time, you were unsure if telling them the truth would completely change their mind about you. But you were prepared; you knew this time would come. 

“Did Mycroft order you and Frank to go after Magnussen?” you gave them a feeble nod. 

“Getting shot in the process, what kind of Hitman are you?” said Sherlock, moving towards the window, “Also giving us a fright, Mycroft blamed me for being involved with Magnussen, when it should have been handled by professionals” you heard sadness and guilt in his voice. You didn’t regret your decision, you want to protect Sherlock and you did. 

“I’m really sorry about what happened, [Name],“ Mary chimed in, “I didn’t know you would there and—“ she paused feeling the guilt all over again. 

“It’s part of the job,” giving a small dismissive wave, “Frank did all the work. I would love to stay and chat some more; I should probably get some rest. Don’t worry about it Mary, I’m not mad” you slowly got up from your seat but Sherlock was already at your side. 

“You shouldn’t move too much,” putting his arm around your waist giving you support. 

Giving him a smile, “Thanks Sherlock, the stairs might be a challenge but it shouldn’t take too long” 

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at you, “What made you think that I’m taking you upstairs? You are staying with me until you are feeling better” you were about to protest and move away from his hold but you just didn’t have the energy to do so. 

“Sherlock, I don’t want to be a bother. Plus, I live right upstairs and—“ 

“Frank trusted me to take care of you. So you better stop complaining and let me handle everything” taken by surprise by his actions, you decided not argue with Sherlock. You just hope that he doesn’t hear how much your heart is beating against your chest. 

“I—thank you Sherlock” his lips curled up slightly

“Get some rest, I’ll join you shortly,” Shortly? You mean your sharing Sherlock’s bed, “Well don’t look surprised. The couch is not comfortable for a nights rest” with that he left you with your thoughts. 

 

Two weeks has passed since you’ve been under Sherlock’s care and you have to admit, he’s been doing a really good job. Not that you doubt that he would be horrible at it but you just didn’t know that he has this side of him. He’s currently out for a case with John and Mary was in charged of taking care of you. 

“Are you doing alright Mary?” you asked your friend, handing her a cup of tea. You had more freedom to move now; since you convince that you’re just sore most of the time but he thought it’s still a good idea to continue to stay with him. 

“John hasn’t talk to me. I’m starting to think that we—we won’t make it” Mary said sadly staring at her cup of tea. 

“Nonsense! He just needs some time. He wouldn’t leave you like that—he loves you Mary,” you took a seat beside her, “It was a lot to take in, knowing that people you know, is well—“ 

“Agents, Hitmen and sociopath” Mary listed, smiling slightly

“Exactly, he will come around” smiling back. Mary set her cup down to the table beside her and leaning her head on your shoulder. Your heart goes out to Mary, all she wanted was to have that normal life and since they have a baby on the way and an upset husband. She needed a friend more than ever. You gave her a comforting pat on her knee, letting her know that you’d be there for her. 

“Am I interrupting anything?” Sherlock asked as he stood by the door. 

“Welcome home Sherlock, how was the case?” you asked, watching him hang his coat by the coatrack. 

“Case was boring and easy,” he complained as he made his way to you and Mary “Are you feeling Mary? You’re not sick are you?” Mary looked confused, as if it was the most complicated question.

“You broke her Sherlock” you giggled, it’s not normal that Sherlock to show this side of him, so it is something different but refreshing. 

“I was just merely asking her a simple question” Sherlock shrugged, “I also ordered some chinese food for dinner, I figured that Mary would be staying since John is acting like a child” he took a seat at his chair picking up his violin at the same time. 

“Sherlock ordering dinner and—he—“ Mary pointed at the consulting detective and back at you. 

“You definitely broke her,” you giggled again taking the used cups to the kitchen. 

 

Another week has gone by and you decided to get out of Sherlock hair, you didn’t want to over extend your stay. When you told him that you were going to move back to your flat, you noticed the way his face and how your demeanor has changed. You were hoping, he would stop from moving out and asked to stay but instead, he nodded and said nothing else. 

It was your first night sleeping at your own bed again, when you entered your flat it just left so much lonely and empty. Mrs. Hudson made sure your flat was dust free while you were recovering so the place looks like you never left. You changed into your nightclothes and headed to bed, you will see Sherlock again, after all his just in the flat below you. You closed your eyes, hoping that it will help you to go to sleep.   
You tossed and turned throughout the evening or at least, for the pass fifteen minutes. Having the bed al to yourself is not the same; you love sharing Sherlock’s bed. He was warm enough that keeps you from the cold weather of London. You thought going to Sherlock’s flat, maybe his still awake working on a case or something. Maybe, you’ll just let him know that you need some tea before bed. With a plan in your head, you took your robe and headed to Sherlock’s flat. 

When you opened the door, you jump in fright when Sherlock’s tall figure stood by the entrance, “Sherlock, you frighten me,” you said, putting a hand at your chest, “what are you here?” 

“I was going to ask you the same thing, what you doing up?” he asked,

“I—I couldn’t sleep, so I thought—I thought I’d get some tea before—“ Sherlock grabbed your wrist and made your way to your bedroom. 

“It’s been a long day and you’re moving tomorrow” both you and Sherlock lay in your bed together. 

“But—“ 

“Don’t so stubborn woman, I want you to move with me. I—I was having a hard time falling asleep without you” good thing it was dark or else he would have seen you blush. 

“It’s only been the first night” even though you already how Sherlock feels about the living together situation. Sherlock pulled you closer to him. 

“Who drinks tea at 3 in the morning? Now hush, we need some rest and we have a busy day tomorrow” he does have a good point, you don’t usually get drink tea so early in the morning. As much as you think you’re in denial, Sherlock cares about you, just as much as you care for him. 

The next morning, Sherlock did not waste anytime; he was moving some of your things to flat. Lamps that he thought would be useful at your shared flat. Books that he made space at Sherlock’s bookshelf. You thought, how sweet of him to make some room for your favorite books. 

Sherlock was out again for a case with John, which he finally came around about the whole idea that his life would just never be normal but then again, they are family. You arrived home early than Sherlock from your meeting with Mycroft and Frank. You were about to order some takeout food, when Sherlock entered the flat. 

“I’m home” this is also something new that you found that Sherlock does when he gets home. 

“Welcome home, I was about to buy some dinner and—“ Sherlock held up a bag of take out food. 

“I already bought some, how was your meeting?” you smiled, he always finds a way to surprise you everyday. 

“It was good, we’re going to get some Intel in the next two days” you said, taking a seat at the chair in front of Sherlock, since John moved out you decided to the chair for yourself. Sherlock passes the take out box to you before taking his usual spot at his chair. 

“Are you eliminating this person then?” Sherlock asks, you shook your head taking a piece of your dinner. 

“Not that I know of but—how’s your case?” you asks, Sherlock gave you a smile in return. 

“What would you like to know?” 

According to Sherlock’s reaction, this must be a good one, “Tell me everything from the start,” You never thought that you finally find a place, you could home -- what makes it more interesting is with Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
